my idol
by feykwangie
Summary: SIBUM.. GS. kibum as yeoja. aku kim kibum seorang yeoja 17 tahun yang begitu tergila-gila pada seorang idol.
1. Chapter 1

MY IDOL

Author : Kwangie

Cast :

Choi SiWon

Kim kibum

Cho KyuHyun

Ini ff pertama author, mian kalau jelek. Baru belajar bikin ff.

Author POV

Silau mentari pagi menerpa wajah putih seorang yeoja yang tersembunyi dibalik selimutnya. Sinarnya menerobos melalui celah tirai-tirai putih. Membuat yeoja tersebut menggeliatkan badannya.

Dia mengerjab-gerjabkan kedua matanya, perlahan-lahan membuka matanya.

"morning oppa, apa tidurmu nyenyak?" ujar gadis tersebut.

Tunggu sebentar, gadis? Dia masih seorang gadis remaja, lalu siapa yang tidur bersamanya? Suaminya? Itu tidak mungkiin, kelihatanya dia masih berumur sekitas 17 tahun, mana mungkin sudah menikah. Lalu siapa pria yang dipanggil oppa olehnya? Pacarnyakah? Ommo, dia tidur dengan pacarnya? Bukankah itu tindakan yang melanggar aturan timur? Dari pada kita menduga-duga yang tidak-tidak , mari kita lihat ke TKP.

Disebuah kamar yang bisa dikatakan cukup luas, disana terdapat lemari pakaian, rak buku, meja belajar beserta komputer di atasnya, lalu meja rias dan tentunya tak lupa benda yang selalu ada di setiap kamar yaitu tempat tidur dan tak luput beberapa poster dari idol terkenal yang sekarang ini sedang naik daun. Idol tersebut memiliki wajah yang tampan, tubuh yang atletis, bibir tipis yang ketika tersenyum terlihat sangat menawan dan jangan lupakan lesung pipinya.. Ya Dari salah satu poster tersebut kita bisa mengetahui bahwa idol tersebut bernama CHOI SIWON. Seorang penyanyi sekaligus aktor yang sangat diidam-idamkan setiap yeoja.

Sekarang kita beralih ketempat tidur, ya ada seorang gadis yang masih saja bergelut dengan selimut tebalnya, masih engan untuk bangun.

Perlahan lahan dia membuka matanya "morning oppa, apa tidurmu nyenyak?" dia berkata sambil tersenyum kepada BANTAL GULINGnya bergambar wajah CHOI SIWON yang sedang tersenyum manis. Ya ternyata dia berbicara dengan bantal guling, bukan dengan seorang namja. Gadis yang aneh.

Dilihatnya alarm di meja samping tempat tidurnya " ommo, sudar hampir jam 7. Andwe, aku bisa telat kesekolah " teriaknya. Lalu dia bergegas untuk mandi.

" setelat apapun,sebelum pergi kau harus memeriksa penampilanmu agar tetap cantik KIM KIBUM. Mungkin saja ditengah jalan kau bertemu dengan siwon oppa. Kau tidak maukan bertemu dengannya sementara penampilanmu berantakan?" katanya pada dirinya sambil bercermin.

KIM KIBUM POV

Perkenalkan namaku Kim kibum, aku siswa senior high school tingkat 3 . sekarang umurku sudah 17 tahun. Kalian tau, sebenarnya banyak namja yang menyukaiku. Tapi setiap namja selalu ku tolak, karna hanya ada satu namja yang aku cintai yaitu Choi siwon. Mungkin orang berpikir aku gila karna memimpikanya, tapi aku tidak perduli. Menyukainya membuatku bahagia. Aku mengoleksi begitu banyak hal yang berhubungan dengan dirinya. Mulai dar CD album, CD film, poster, photo book, majalah yang memuat berita tentangnya, dan masih banyak lagi benda yang ada gambar wajahnya seeperti gelas, baju, sampai plester luka sekalipun. Aku benar tergila-gila padanya. Ya sudah jam 7 lewat. Aku harus bergegas kesekolah.

At school

" hosh hosh hosh " suara napasku yeng terengah-tergah kerna berlari. " untungnya bel belum berbunyi jadi aku bisa tenang " kulangkahkan kakiku masuk kedalam kelas. Disana terlihat dua orang temanku sedang ngobrol.

" Kibum yah, kesini cepat. Ujar temanku, hyuna

" ya ada apa pagi-pagi begini sudah pada ribut" balasku

" kau sudah dengar, hari ini siwon oppa meluncurkan photo book terbaru. Isinya ada 250 foto dari siwon oppa beserta tanda tangan asli dari siwon oppa " timbal temanku yang satunya, yang bernama sooji atau sering dipanggil suzy"

" dan yang aku dengar harganya selangit karna itu barang limited edition " sambung hyuna

" ne, aku sudah tau. Rencananya sepulang sekolah aku akan pergi membelinya. Kalian mau ikut?"

" kau taukan nilai ujianku kemarin jeblok, jadi appa menyuruhku untuk ikut les ini itu. Jadi, mianhae aku tidak bisa ikut " lirih nyuna

"Kalau aku sih, sebentar pulang sekolah harus temenin oemma pergi belanja. Oemmaku sudah janji akan mengijinkanku pergi nonton konser shinee asalkan aku mau menuruti semua katanya. Mian, kayaknya kau harus pergi sendiri untuk kali ini" ujar sooji sambil tersenyum padaku.

" arra, aku bisa pergi sendiri. Tenang aja"

Kring kring kring

Bunyi pertanda masuk. Aku kembali ke tempat duduku.

Suzy dan hyuna duduk bersama sedangkan aku duduk disebelah kiri mereka bersama CHO KYUHYUN. Dia salah satu siswa yang berteman baik denganku. Dia cukup tampan dan sangan mencintai pacarnya, PSP

Seperti biasanya dia selalu asik dengan PSPnya. Aku dudukan diriku kekursi lalu menghadap dirinya yang sedang sibuk danagn 'pacarnya' lalu kurampas PSPnya " ya kyuhyun ah, kau tau bel sudah berbunyi, dan sedikit lagi park songsaenim akan masuk. Cepat singkirkan benda itu." Kataku

" nde your highness. Hamba akan menuruti perintahmu "

" yak berhenti berkata seperti itu, kau membuatku jijik " kataku kesal

" hahaha aku suka melihat wajahmu kalau sedang kesal. Benar-benar membuatku ketawa "

" yak kau!" aku bersiap ingin memukulnya tapi Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka lalu masuklah park songseanim

" selamat pagi anak-anak, sekarang buka buku pelajaran kalian hal 59" kata park songsenim

Aku merengut kesal karna tak bisa memukulnya, disisi lain kulihat kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Huu dia itu satu-satunya namja yang menjadi temanku. Hobinya membuatku kesal dengan kata-kata yang sangat berlebihan seperti tadi. Tapi walaupun begitu aku senang berteman dengannya.

Kring kring kring

Bel berbunyi pertanda pulang

Aku sedang membereskan semua buku pelajaranku, lalu hyuna berteiak sambil keluar kelas bersama suzy " kibum yah, kami berdua deluan ya. Sampai jumpa besok"

" nde "

" pulang sekolah ini kau mau kemana?" tanya kyuhyun yang masih duduk dikursinya sambil memasukan bukunya"

" aku mau pergi membeli phothobook siwon oppa "

" lagi-lagi siwon, dasar yeoja gila"

" ye biarin"

" ya berhenti menyukainya, kau tau sebesar apapun kau menyukainya dia tidak akan peduli. Kau itu hanya seorang fans, jadi jangan berhap telalu banyak. Lagipula dia tidak akan mau berkencan dangan yeoja sepertimu. Jadi berhentilah untuk menyukainya dan membeli semua hal yang berkaitan dengannya. Kau hanya membuang waktumu." katanya dingin

" kau akan tau bagaimana perasaanku ketika kau menyukai seseorang, jadi berhenti menceramahiku"

" baiklah, aku pulang dulu ya"

" hmm, hati-hati dijalan"

toko

" bayar tunai atau pakai kertu kredit? Ujar penjaga kasirnya

" jartu kredit." Aku menyerahkan kartu kreditku

" maaf ada kartu yang lainya? Kartu ini sudah diblokir."

" ye?" aku menyerahkan kartu kreditku yang lainnya?

" maaf nonoa, kartu ini juga tidak bisa digunakan, jadi anda mau membayar tunai nona?"

" baiklah" aku membuka dompetku lalu seratus, dua ratus, tiga ratus. " MWO, uang tunaiku tinggal ini?

" maaf nona, kalau anda tidak jadi membeli ini, mohon menyingkir. Banyak pembeli yang lgi antri untuk membyar."

Author POV

Kibum melangkakan kakinya keluar dari toko tersebut dengan muka kecewa. Lalu tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu, dia mengambil ponselnya didalam tasnya lalu memencet layarnya dan menempelkan ponselnya di telinga.

" yeoboseo, oemma." Katanya sambil merengek

" ne chagya, wae gurea?" suara wanita dari seberang sana.

" oemma, kartu kreditku tidak bisa digunakan, lalu uang tunaiku juga hampir habis. Oemma tolong kirimkan aku uang, dan tolong periksa sepertinya ada masalah dengan kartu kreditku."

" chagya, sebenarnya tidak ada masalah dengan kartu kreditmu, tapi appamu yang sudah memblokirnya."

" MWO? Kenapa appa lakukan itu?"

Sementara diseberang sana tiba-tiba sang suami, tuan Lee ,merampas ponsel dari sang istri, nyonya Lee, yang sedang menelpon dengan anak sematawayang mereka.

" memang appa memblokir kartu kreditmu supaya kau tau rasa, selama ini kau sudah menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk sesuatu yang tidak penting. Mulai sekarang kau tidak bisa lagi menggunakan kartu kreditmu. Dan appa hanya akan mengirimkan kau uang sebesar 25% dari biasanya setiap bulanya. Appa pikir untuk makan dan hidup selama sebulan itu sudah cukup. Dan KAU, berhenti membelanjakan uangmu untuk hal-hal tidak berguna kalau kau tidak ingin kelaparan. Arrachi?

Tut tut tut ..

Tuan lee langsung memutuskan sambungan telfon tersebut.

" yobeo, kau sepertinya terlalu keras padanya" ucap nyonya lee

" tidak, yobeo. Aku harus keras padanya. Kau tau, bulan ini saja penggeluaran anak itu sudah cukup banyak. Melebihi pengeluaran remaja pada umumnya" balas tuan lee.

" tapi, selama kita bisa memunuhinya kan tidak masalah yobeo, lagipula kita bekerja mencari uang itu untuk memenuhi kebutuhanya"

" iya aku tau, tapi anak itu sudah terlalu aku ingi dia bisa belajar mengatur uang yang aku berikan padanya, serta menyadari bahwa selama ini dia sudah menghamburkan uang untuk hal yang tidak berguna.

Kibum POV

Dan disinilah aku berakhir, didepan toko sambil memandan poster besar siwon oppa.

" Oppa, kau tau aku ingi membeli photobookmu, tapi sayang aku tidak bisa. Oppa saranghae, neomu saranghae, neomu choaha."

"babo, yeoja babo." Seru seorang namja yang tiba-tiba berdiri disampingku

" berbicara padaku?" tanyaku heran

" dengan siapa lagi aku bicara, dini hanya ada kau dan aku." Jawabnya datar

" ya apa meksudmu mengatakan itu?"

" kau sungguh bodoh ya, bisanya berbicara pada poster orang jelek itu lalu mengatakan mencintainya. Apa yang bagus dari orang itu, coba lihat dia begitu jelek, senyumnya yang seperti seorang penjahat, dan kelihatan dari wajahnya kalau dia itu sungguh bodoh."

" yak namja aneh, silahkan kau menghinaku, tapi jangan menghina siwon oppa, kau tau dia itu namja yang paling tampan, paling hebat dan baik. Dibanding kau dia seratus, ani seribu kali jauh lebih baik"

" chk, dasar" katanya sambil berlalu pergi"

Dia pikir dia siapa menghina siwon oppa seperti itu. Coba lihat penampilanya celana hitam, baju hitam, jeket hitam serta topi, masker wajah dan juga kaca mata hitam, Semua seperba hitam. Dia memakai topi, masker da kacamata sekaligus seperti seseorang yang sedang menyamar. Jangan-jangan dia itu buronan yang kabur, atau jangan-jangan dia memiliki wajah yang sangat jelek sehingga tidak ingin siapapun melihatnya. Entahlah, aku tudak perduli.

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke halte bus, mau tidak mau aku harus naik bus. Aku sudah tidak bisa naik taksi lagi, itu butuh biaya banyak.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku ingin sekali beli photobook limited edition itu, tapi uangku tidak cukup. Apa aku kerja paruh waktu ya, kayaknya tidak mungkin. Gajinya gak akan cukup, kalaupun cukup paling phothobook itu udah keburu sold out.

Drrrttttt drrrrtttttt drrrrrrttttt

Ponselku bergetar, kulihat suzy yang menelpon.

"yeobseo"

Someone POV

Hey, bukanya itu yoeja bodoh yang tadi. Wajahnya terlihat murung, apa karna perkataanku tadi ya. Entahlah. Aku tidak peduli.

Sepertinya dia senang menelpon.

" aku belum membelinya" ucap gadis bodoh itu

"…"

" appa, memblokir kartu kreditku"

"…"

" yak, tidak usah berteriak seperti itu" kagetnya, sepertinya lawan bicaranya berteriak disebrang sana.

"…."

" aku tidak bisa kerja paruh waktu, karna ketika aku terima gaji barangnya keburu habis, itukan barang limited edition." Ucapnya, cih gadis bodoh dan manja rupanya.

"….."

" hei, idemu bagus juga, menyewakan salah satu kamar di apartmentku sepertinya cukup, tapi mau cari dimana orang yang mau menyewa salah satu kamar di aparmentku?

Apa? Dia menyewakan kamara di aparmentnya, sepertinya boleh juga. Kebetulan aku sedang mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi, kalau dihotel aku mudah ditemukan . tapi sepertinya kalau diapartemenya gak akan ada orang yang curiga aku ada disitu.

"yah aku dengar kau menyewakan kamarmu?" ucapku

" eh, kau namja aneh yang tadikan? Apa urusanmu kalau aku menyewakan kamarku?"

" aku akan menyewanya"

" sirro, aku tidak akan menyewakan kamarku pada orang sepertimu" katanya sinis

" yah, kau sedang butuh uangkan, sedangkan aku lagi butuh kamar jadi aku akan membayarmu berapapun itu. Dan aku tidak akan mengganggumu. Bagaimana?"

" taaaapiiii" jawabnya

" tenang saja aku bukan penjahat, aku hanya butuh kamarmu, itu saja."

Kelihatanya dia ragu tapi dia mengiyakan.

Author POV

Sempailah mereka berdua di aparment kibum.

" ini kamarmu, cepat mana uang sewanya"

" ck, dasar, ini." Namja tersebut memberikan uang kepada kibum lalu beranjak masuk kedalam kamar. " eh yeoja babo, aku lapar, bisakah kau membuatkanku makanan? Aku akan membayarnya, tenang saja" ucap namja tersebut dengan santianya.

" yack, namaku KIBUM, jadi berhenti memanggilku seperti itu." Jawabnya marah

" kibum ssi, bisakah kau buatkan makanan untukku, aku akan membayar biayanya?"

" baiklah, ini demi uang."

" kalau sudah selesai, antarkan ke kamarku ya?"

" yack, kau kira aku pelayanmu oeh?"

Blammm namja tersebut langsung menutup pinti kamarnya meninggalkan kibum yang sedang merengut sebal di depan pintu kamarnya.

Di dalam kamar, namja tersebut mulai melepas jeket, topi, kacamata beserta maskernya. Kalau diperhatikan namja ini tampan juga, dan terlihat jelas dari balik kaos hitamnya yang tipis tercetak jelas badanya yang atletis. Tunggu sebentar, bukankah wajah namja ini cukup familiar?

Bukankaah dia CHOI SIWON?

Ya benar dia choi siwon, wajah tampan, tubuh atletis serta bisir yang tipis.

TBC

Gaje? Emang gaje yaa.. authornya saja gaje.


	2. Chapter 2

Ff

My idol

Chapter 2

Author : kwangie^^

Cast :

Choi SiWon

Kim Kibum

Cho KyuHyun

Preview chapter 1

" ini kamarmu, cepat mana uang sewanya"

" ck, dasar, ini." Namja tersebut memberikan uang kepada kibum lalu beranjak masuk kedalam kamar.

"eh yeoja babo, aku lapar, bisakah kau membuatkanku makanan? Aku akan membayarnya, tenang saja" ucap namja tersebut dengan santianya.

" yack, namaku KIBUM, jadi berhenti memanggilku seperti itu." Jawabnya marah

" kibum ssi, bisakah kau buatkan makanan untukku, aku akan membayar biayanya?"

" baiklah, ini demi uang."

" kalau sudah selesai, antarkan ke kamarku ya?"

" yack, kau kira aku pelayanmu oeh?"

Blammm namja tersebut langsung menutup pintu kamarnya meninggalkan kibum yang sedang merengut sebal di depan pintu kamarnya.

Di dalam kamar, namja tersebut mulai melepas jeket, topi, kacamata beserta maskernya. Kalau diperhatikan namja ini tampan juga, dan terlihat jelas dari balik kaos hitamnya yang tipis tercetak jelas badanya yang atletis. Tunggu sebentar, bukankah wajah namja ini cukup familiar?

Bukankaah dia CHOI SIWON?

Ya benar dia choi siwon, wajah tampan, tubuh atletis serta bisir yang tipis.

Chapter 2

Choi Siwon POV

Panas juga ya berpakaian seperti ini. Sebaiknya aku lepaskan pakaianku ini, tapi sebelumya aku harus mengunci pintu kamar ini dengan baik. Jangan sampai gadis babo itu melihatku, siapa tadi namanya kim kibum? Yah Kim Kibum. Namanya lumayan juga. Kalau diperhatikan dia lumayan manis, tapi sayang dia begitu bodoh. Dia begitu mengagumi diriku tapi tidak bisa mengenali diriku. Dan dia bisa dengan mudah menyewakan kamarnya pada orang asing. Untung aku orang baik-baik, coba kalau ada orang jahat bisa jadi apa nasibnya. Benar-benar gadis bodoh. Tapi karna kebodohanya, aku bisa bersembunyi ditempat ini tanpa ada yang tau.

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bersembunyi. Apakah kalian berpikir kalau aku ini sudah melakukan kejahatan besar misalnya membunuh, atau karena aku memiliki hutang yang besar pada lintah darat. Ayolah jangan berpikir seperti itu, aku ini seorang CHOI SIWON. Choi Siwon, seorang penyanyi dan aktor terkenal mana mungkin aku seperti itu, coba lihat wajah TAMPANku ini, mana mungkin ada tampang pembunuh.#author : yack oppa berhenti bernarsis ria, siwon : ne ne arasseo#. Okelah lanjut, akan ku jelaskan yang sebenarnya. Aku bersembunyi karna aku capek. Aku capek diatur ini itu. Menejerku selalu melakukan apapun kemauanya tanpa meminta pendapatku dahulu. Dia memaksaku menandatangani kontrak untuk drama terbaru. Sebenarnya aku mau, tapi untuk membuat drama ini menjadi terkenal mereka memintaku berpura-pura pacaran dengan yeoja yang akan menjadi lawan mainku nanti. Aku tidak suka itu, itu sama halnya melakukan penipuan. Aku benci dengan hal-hal yang seperti itu.

Knock knock knock , suara pintu kamarku diketuk. Itu pasti yeoja babo itu.

" yack, cepat buka pintu kamarmu, ini makananya sudah matang. Kalau kau tidak membukanya dalam hitungan ke 10 maka aku akan membuangnya."

" ya apa-apaan kau ini, tunggu sebentar aku pakai bajuku dulu." aish yeoja ini sungguh galak, aduh gawat aku harus cepat memakai penyamranku.

" 1….2…3…4…."

" hei pelan-pelan hitungnya."

" 5…6….7….8…."

Aduh yeoja ini, benar-benar gila. Setelah siap dengan penyamaranku bergegas kubuka pintu kamarku.

Kibum POV

Knock knock knock , aku mengetuk pintu kamar namja aneh ini. Iya namja aneh, aku tidak tau harus memanggilnya siapa. Namanya pun aku tidak tau. Mungkin orang berpikir kalau aku ini gila, mau menyewakan kamarku pada orang yang tidak ku kenal. Tapi apa boleh buat, ini demi membeli phothobook siwon oppa.

" yack, cepat buka pintu kamarmu, ini makananya sudah matang. Kalu kau tidak membukanya dalam hitungan ke 10 maka aku akan membuangnya." Teriakku dengan lantang.

" ya apa-apaan kau ini, tunggu sebentar aku pakai bajuku dulu."

" 1….2…3…4…." aku mulai menghitung

" hei pelan-pelan hitungnya." Pintanya dengan panik

" 5…6….7….8…."

Cklek

Suara pintu terbuka

Oh my god coba lihat pemandangan didepanku ini, dia memakai memakai boxer, T-shirt dan hal yang membuatku terkejut yaitu, mari coba kita lihat. Dia memakai topi, kacamata, masker bahkan dia memakai syal untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sudah tertutup dangan topi, kacamata dan masker tersebut.

"ada apa denganmu? Kenapa berpakaian seperti itu?"

"bukan urusanmu, mana makananku?"

" ah, ini makananmu" jawabku dengan ekspresi bingung

Lalu dia mengambil nampan yang berisi makanan dan minumanya dari tanganku

" ini uangmu' ucapnya datar.

Blam suara pintu kamarnya tertutup. Lebih tepatnya dibanting olehnya. Membuatku kaget.

" yack bisakah kau menutup pintu kamarmu dengan baik, tanpa membantingnya?"

" tidak bisa." Sahutnya dari dalam

" yack kau ini, hei paling tidak kau mengatakan terima kasih padaku karna sudah membuatkanmu makanan."

" buat apa aku berterimakasih, makanan ini tidak gratis, aku membayarnya." Sahunya lagi.

" yah neo"

Aku bisa gila karnanya. Tapi aku harus sabar, ini semua karna uangnya. Siwon oppa, tunggu aku. Aku pasti akan mendapatkan photobook itu.

Author POV

Pagi hari diapertement ini terlihat Kibum sedang sibuk didapur membuatkan sarapan buat dirinya dan tentu saja untuk penghuni baru apartemennya.

" hei sarapanya sudah siap, apa aku harus mengantarnya ke kamarmu lagi?" teriaknya dari ruang makan

" tidak perlu, biar aku mengambilnya sendiri. Kapan kau berangkat ke sekolah? Cepat berangkat agar aku bisa keluar kamar."

" yack kau mengusirku dari apartemenku sendiri?"

" begitulah, kanapa belum berangkat?"

" aku masih belum selesai sarapan, tunggu aku menyelesaikanya dulu'

" jam berapa kau pulang sekolah?"

" apa urusanmu, kau bukan appaku atau suamiku, jadi tidak perlu menungguku pulang."

" aku bunkanya menunggumu pulang, hanya saja kalau aku lapar bagaimana?"

" yack, kau ini. Kau bisa memasaknya sendiri. Di dapur ada ramen, masak itu saja. Tapi ingat itu ramenku, jadi kau harus membayarnya."

" dasar pelit. Iya baiklah. Aku akan membayarnya. Tapi jam brapa kau pulang?"

" sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu aku pulang jam berapa. Memangnya ada apa dengan jam kepulanganku?"

" aku hanya ingin berjaga-jaga saja, aku tidak mau ketika aku berada diluar kamar kau datang. Aku tidak suka melihat waja bodohmu itu."

" yack, bisakah kau berhenti mengataiku bodoh?"

" tidak bisa, karna kau benar-benar bodoh"

" terserahlah, aku berani jamin tidak ada yeoja yang mau jadi pacarmu karna sikap menyebalkanmu itu"

" ani, banyak yeoja menyukaiku. Dan aku jamin kau pasti akan menyukaiku."

" mwo, nega? Maldo andwe. Aku tidak mungkin menyukaimu, namja aneh. Aku hanya menyukai ani tepatnya mencintai siwon oppa. Arrasseo?"

" ckck, kita lihat saja nanti" balas Siwon dari kamarnya sambil menyeringai.

" terserah, aku pergi sekolah dulu. Kau namja aneh, jangan berbuat yang macam-macam selama aku pergi. Jaga baik-baik apartemenku."

" ara"

Setelah Kibum berangkat ke sekolah, siwon langsung keluar dari kamarnya tanpa memakai penyamaranya.

" akhirnya aku bisa keluar tanpa penyamaran, sebaiknya aku sarapan terlebih dahulu. Perutku sudah minta diisi dari tadi."

At school

Ketikan jam isitirahat terlihat 3 yeoja dan satu namja sedang duduk bersama di kantin.

" MWO? Kau menyewakan kamar pada orang yang bahkan namanya pun kau tidak tau? Apa kau gila?" teriak hyuna pada Kibum.

" kau baru tau kalau dia gila, dari mana saja kau selama ini. Dia menjadi gila karna tuan Choi bodoh itu" balas kyuhyun dengan sinisnya

" ya cho kyuhyun, berhenti menyebut siwon oppa bodoh, atau kau ku bunuh." Kesal Kibum

" uh aku takut" ejek kyuhyun

" aduh, kibum-ah, aku menyarankanmu untuk menyewakan kamarmu, tapi bukan pada sembarangan orang, bagaimana kalau dia orang jahat? Seperti yang kau katakan wajahnya saja kau tidak tau, dia selalu menutupi wajahnya. Apa kau tidak curiga dengan orang yang seperti itu? Aku yakin pasti dia orang jahat." Kata suzy dengan bijaknya.

" yah,aku tau. Awalnya aku ragu menyewakannya pada namja itu, tapi setelah ku teringat photobook itu aku langsung mengiakan. Tapi entah mengapa aku merasa kalau dia bukan orang jahat walaupun memang dia sungguh menyebalkan."

"photo book konyol itu lagi, choi bodoh itu lagi. Aku benar-benar membencinya" ucap kyu dengan sinis.

"tapi aku menyukainya, silahkan saja membencinya. Itu tidak berpengaruh padaku. Aku tidak peduli dengan pendapatmu." Balas kibum.

"chk, dasar. Aku malas berbicara denganmu. Aku deluan suzy-ah , hyuna-ah. Dan kau kibum aku tidak tau harus menyadarkanmu dengan cara apa lagi." Ucapnya sambil berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia sangat membenci siwon oppa?" tanya Kibum pada kedua temanya.

"mollayo, aku tidak tau. Mungkin Suzy tau kenapa?" ucap hyuna

Suzy bukanya menjawab tapi hanya tersenyum penuh arti pada Kibum.

"oke, tidak usah bahas kyu lagi. Sebentar pulang sekolah temani aku pergi membeli photobook ya." Pinta kibum.

"baiklah, kebetulan aku lagi tidak ada kerja" kata suzy

"kalau aku tdk bisa ikut, aku harus les sebentar. Mianhae." Sesel hyuna

"cheonmanayo, aku tau kok. Kamu harus belajar keras kan."

Waktu mereka pergi beli phothobook di skip aja ya. Lebih baik kita lihat apa yang sedang dikerjakan siwon.

At apartement

Terlihat siwon sedang duduk disofa dengan nyamanya sambil menonton tanpa menggunakan penyamaranya. Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara dipintu masuk. "aku pulang" rupanya itu suara kibum yang baru pulang sekolah. Siwon yang panik, lengsung mencari sesuatu untuk menutupi wajahnya. Tapi tak ada satu benda yang bisa digunakannya. Dia melihat baju yang digunakannya, buru-buru dia membuka bajunya lalu menggunakannya untuk menutupi wajahnya, tapi menyisakan matanya yang tak tertutup.

Kibum berjalan masuk keruang tv dan menemukan siwon tanpa pakaian membuatnya kaget lantas berteriak. Siwon yang panik mendengar teriakan kibum langsung membekap kibum dengan kedua tanganya membuat jarak mereka menjadi dekat. Tanpa sengaja mereka saling menatap dalam beberapa detik.

"yack kau, kenapa berteriak seperti itu?" ucapnya sambil melepaskan kedua tanganya dari wajah kibum dan memalingkan wajahnya gugup. Ya dia gugup ketika tidak sengaja matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata kibum.

"bagaimana aku tidak berteriak, coba lihat penampilanmu. Kau bertelanjang dada didepanku. Kau kemanakan bajumu." Ucepnya kesal

"hehehe mian, kau siih datang tiba-tiba. Aku kan tadi tidak menggunakan penutup wajah, jadi karna tidak menemukan benda yang bisa digunakan ya aku gunakan saja bajuku ini." Sambil menunjuk bajunya yang sedang terikat menutupi sebagian wajanya.

"aissh, aku heran mengapa kau menutupi wajahmu. Jangan-jangan kau seorang buronan yang sedang kabur dari kejaran polisi." Selidik kibum.

"yack mana mungkin. Aku ini namja baik-baik, mana mungkin jadi buronan."

"lantas kenapa kau menutupi wajahmu?" tanya kibum sengat penasaran.

"kalau aku tidak menutup wajahku yang tampan ini aku takut kau akan menyukaiku hingga kau menjadi gila"

"yack alasan macam apa itu. Kau benar-benar percaya diri ya. Yah namja aneh setidaknya beri tahu siapa namamu."

"andrew, panggil saja aku andrew."

"andrew? Nama amerika? Yack, berikan nama koreamu, karna kita oreng korea"

"kalau begitu tetap panggil saja aku namja aneh seperti sebelumya" kata siwon sambil berjalan kearah kamarnya.

"aishh kau ini, ne ne arraseo andrew ssi." Katanya sambil berteriak karena siwon sudah berada dalam kamarnya.

Kibum masuk ke kamarnya. Dia tampak berpikir, apa yang dipikirkanya ya?

Kibum POV

Ku langkahkan kakiku masuk ke kamarku. Ugh, capek rasanya. Berbicara denganya membuat energiku terkuras banyak. Andrew? Nama macam apa itu. Kenapa dia menggunakan nama amerika sementara dia orang korea. Dasar tidak cinta tanah air. Tadi dia benar-benar mengagetkanku saja. Dia tadi tidak memakai bajunya sehingga memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang atletis. Atletis? Ya tadi aku melihatnya. Tubuhnya sungguh atletis dan tidak kalah dengan tubuh siwon oppa. Tapi, tadi ketika dia membukam mulutku aku melihat wajahnya dari dekat. Walaupun hanya matanya saja. Tunggu, matanya sepertinya aku pernah melihat mata tersebut. Tapi dimana yaa? Sudah lupakan. Aku capek, lebih baik aku langsung membuka photobook siwon oppa yang aku beli sepung sekolah. Wah siwon oppa benar-benar ganteng. Coba lihat ini foto, siwon oppa sedang berpose lucu. Menunjukan aegyonya. Hahaha oppa, kau tidak cocok memasang aegyo seperti itu. Malu sama ototmu itu dong. Tapi bagaimanapun juga kau yang terbaik oppa. Melihat semua foto-fotomu membuat hatiku tenang.

Setelah puas melihat-lihat foto siwon oppa dengan berbagai pose akhirya aku tertidur karna kelelahan.

Beberapa hari berlalu, aku mulai terbiasa dengan hadirnya dia diapartmentku. Tarkadang kita nonton tv bersama walaupun dia tetap menggunakan penutup wajahnya. Terkadang dia membantuku menyiapkan makanan dan membersihkan apartement. Terkadang kita saling melontarkan kata-kata tajam satu sama lain. Walaupun begitu aku merasa senang, aku mulai akrab dengannya. Ternyata dia tak semenyebalkan seperti pemikiranku.

Siwon POV

Tidak terasa aku sudah hampir seminggu lebih disini, aku mulai terbiasa denganya. Terbiasa mendengarkan ceritanya tentang seberapa cintanya pada Choi Siwon, diriku sendiri. Hahaha dia gadis yang unik. Terkadang bersikap begitu manis terkadang bersikap seperti orang gila. Dia benar-benar lucu. Dibalik semua sikapnya, aku mengetahui satu hal. Dia gadis yang polos dan jujur. Selalu melakukan apa yang ingin dia lakukan. Dia benar-benar mencintaiku, ani maksudnya Choi Siwon. Bukan andrew si namja misterius yang menyewa kamar diapertemenya. Jadi jangan salah sangka. Aku baru tau ternyata dia menyukaiku dari aku pertama debut sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu. Dia mengatakan bahwa aku cinta pertamanya, tak ada namja yang disukainya selain diriku. Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi kalau dia tau aku ini choi siwon? Entahlah.

Aku sudah menghilang sekitar seminggu lebih tapi tidak ada berita yang heboh mengenai itu. Aku salut pada manejementku, mereka pintar menutupi berita yang sebenarnya dengan mengatakan bahwa aku sedang pergi keluar negri untuk liburan. Benar-benar hebat. Tapi aku mau lihat sampai dimana kehebatan meraka. Aku tidak mau pulang sebelum mereka berhenti memintaku menandatangani kontrak bodoh itu. Aku rasa sedikit lagi mereka akan menyerah karna 2 minggu lagi akan diselenggarakan konserku yang ke 3. Konser ini sudah dipersiapkan sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu dan aku jamin tak mungkin mereka membatalkan konser ini. Coba bayangkan kerugian yang mereka dapatkan bila konser ini batal.

"aku ingin ke supermarket, apa kau mau titip sesuatu?" teriaknya dari luar membuyarkan lamunanku.

Dia bilang ke supermarket, sebaiknya aku ikut. Aku bosan terkurung disini terus.

"tunggu sebentar, aku ikut denganmu"

"baiklah"

Sesampainya disupermarket dia langsung mengambil barang yang ingin dibelinya. Aku hanya mengikutinya dari belakang dengan malas. Ketika sedang menemaninya belanja ini itu, aku merasa risih. Karna hampir semua pengunjung memperhatikan kami. Jangan-jangan mereka mennggenaliku, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Penyamaranku sudah maksimal, jadi mana mungkin ada yang mengenaliku. Kibum saja yang denganku tidak bisa mengenali siapa aku, jadi mana mungkin. Tapi kenapa meraka menatap kami, lebih tepanya aku. Sebaiknya aku tanya pada kibum.

"kibum ssi, coba lihat sepertinya semua orang menatap kearah kita."

"mereka bukan memperhatikan kita, yang mereka perhatikan itu KAU."

"sudah ku duga, tapi wae?"

"yack, kau ini. Coba lihat penampilanmu itu. Jeket hitam, syal, topi, kaca mata bahkan masker kau pakai. Kau terlihat aneh, sangat aneh. Mana ada orang yang berpenampilan sepertimu."

"ini namanya style. Mereka itu tidak tau yang namanya style"

"style? Yang seperti itu disebut style? Kau terlihat seperti seseorang yang akan pergi melakukan kejahatan."

"aissh kau ini"

Akhirnya setelah selesai berbelanja kami pulang. Karena jarak supermarket dengan apartement cukup dekat jadi kita berjalan kaki. Kita berjalan melewati sebuah taman bermain anak Kita berjalan melewati sebuah taman bermain anak. Lalu tiba-tiba ada bola yang datang bola tersebut hampir mengenainya, tapi dengan refleks aku menariknya kedalam pelukanku agar dia terhindar dari bola tersebut. Ommo, aku memeluknya. Jantungku berdetak kencang. Mudah-mudahan dia tidak mendenagr detak jantungku. Buru-buru aku melepas pelukanku. Aku gugup. Aku alihkan pada bocah yang menendang bola tadi, kini bocah tersebut sudah berada didepan kami.

"dasar bocah nakal, kau ini."

"mian ajussi, aku tidak sengaja"

"walaupun tidak sengaja, tapi bola itu hampir mengenainya. Bagaimana coba kalau kena kepalanya lalu dia geger otak. Dasar bocah" marahku, kulihat bocah itu seperti mau menagis. Lalu tiba-tiba mingi memukulku.

"yack, apa-apaan kau ini, kenapa memukulku oeh?"

"kau menakuti anak ini, dia bilang dia tidak sengaja jadi tidak usah marah-marah dong. Lagi pula kan tidak mengenaiku"

"yah tapi aku hanya ingin…." ucapku tapi langsung dipotong olehnya.

"sudah, aku tidak mau mendengarnya. Adik kecil siapa namamu? Mianhae jangan dengarkan ajussi itu. Dia itu orang gila. Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Bola tadi tidak sakit. Hmm bagaimana kalau kita bermain bersama. nuna sudah lama tidak main bola. Kaja" ucapnya pada bocah itu sambil tersenyum tulus.

"yah kau…. Aiisshh"

Kulihat dia sudah pergi menghampiri beberapa taman dari bbocah itu. Mereka bermain bola bersama. Coba lihat,dia terlihat bahagia. dia terlihat tulus seperti malaikat. Benar-benar cantik. Sejenak aku seperti tersihir melihat senyyumanya yang begitu tulus. Yach Choi Siwon ada apa denganmu. Jangan bilang kau terpesona malihatnya bermain denga anak-anak itu. Tidak mungkin kau terpesona, kau hanya kaget melihatnya sepperti itu. Hanya kaget karna kau belum pernah melihatnya tertawa genbira dan tulus seperti itu.

******my idol******

Hari ini hari minggu, jadi kibum tidak kesekolah. Aku keluar kamar masih dengan masker dan topi serta kacamata andalanku. Aku lihat dia sedang duduk dengan malasnya di sofa.

"eh kau tau 2 minggu lagi akan ada konser Choi Siwon yang ke 3" ucapku sambil duduk di sofa diseberangnya.

"ne aku tau" jawabnya malas

"hey, kenapa tidak bersemangat begitu? Ini konser Choi Siwon. CHOI SIWON." Kataku menekankan

"aku tidak akan nonton, aku tidak punya uang untuk membeli tiketnya"

"jangan menyerah begitu, kau tau waktu kau hampir menyerah dengan photobook itu, tiba-tiba aku datang menyewa kamarmu ini. Jadi siapa yang tau mungkin saja akan ada keajaiban untukmu lagi"

"semoga" jawabnya malas, lalu beranjak dari sofanya.

Tapi ketika dia jalan melewatiku yang sedang duduk, kakinya tersandung membuat keseimbangannya jatuh, lalu dengan refleks aku menangkapnya sehingga membuat dia terduduk dipangguanku dan kita saling bertatapan..

Deg deg deg

Jantungku berdetak ketika menatap matanya.

Hening, itulah yang terjadi.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"aku harus ke toilet" katanya datar sambil berdiri dari posisi tersebut dan pergi berjalan memasuki toilet.

Aku langsung masuk ke kamarku, kubaringkan tubuhku di kasur. Aku memegang dadaku, terasa jantungku berdetak cepat. Ada apa dengan aku ini. Bisa-bisanya aku gugup. Sudah 2 kali aku jadi gugp karnanya, apa aku menyukainya? Hahahah mana mungkin, dia memang manis tapi bukan tipeku. Hahaha maldo andwe. Argh bayangan wajahnya yang begitu dekat masih terbayang-bayang dipikiranku. Aaaa MALDO ANDWE erangku frustasi..

MALDO ANDWEEEEE

TBC

Aku mau menjelaskan kenapa di chap kemarin marga ortunya kibum jadi lee. Sebenarnya ini ff udah terlanjur aku publish di fanpage aku, tapi dengan cast yang berbeda. Karna aku ini sibum shippers akut, jadi aku pengen buat ini ff versi sibum. Jadi aku edit kembali ffku itu. Ternya waktu ngenit ni ff aku kurang teliti. Jadinya marga ortunya kibum jadi lee, marganya di cast sebelumya..

Buat yang udah bersedia membaca and mereview ff ku ini aku ucapkan gamsahamida, jeongmal gamsahamida.. dengan adanya riview dari kalian membuat aku semangat..

Mian kalau jelek dan membosankan

Thanks to

Bumhanyuk , LadyChoi, LadyChoi, LadyChoi, lyaSiBum , iruma-chan

Oke sekali lagi mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

Ff

My idol

Chapter 3

Cast :

Choi SiWon

Kim Kibum as Yeoja (GS)

Cho KyuHyun

Preview chap 2

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"aku harus ke toilet" katanya datar sambil berdiri dari posisi tersebut dan pergi berjalan memasuki toilet.

Aku langsung masuk ke kamarku, kubaringkan tubuhku di kasur. Aku memegang dadaku, terasa jantungku berdetak cepat. Ada apa dengan diriku ini. Bisa-bisanya aku gugup. Sudah 2 kali aku jadi gugup karnanya, apa aku menyukainya? Hahahah mana mungkin, dia memang manis tapi bukan tipeku. Hahaha maldo andwe. Argh bayangan wajahnya yang begitu dekat masih terbayang-bayang dipikiranku. Aaaa MALDO ANDWE erangku frustasi..

MALDO ANDWEEEEE

****** My Idol******

Seorang gadis sedang termenung sendiri ditaman sekolahnya, Kim Kibum. Raut wajahnya terlihat suram, terlihat dia sedang memikirkan seseorang. Apa orang itu Choi Siwon? Sepertinya bukan, Dia sedang memikirkan andrew, seorang namja yang selama seminggu ini tinggal bersamanya. Namja yang sudah membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Bukankah Choi Siwon dan andrew adalah orang yang sama? Tapi sayang Kibum tak mengetahuinya. Entah apa yang terjadi bila dia mengetahuinya.

"tidak mungkin. Itu tidak mungkin. Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang wajahnya pun aku tidak tau. Apa aku sudah gila? Kalau kau bisa hati-hati mana mungkin dia akan memelukmu. Arggh, Tapi Ketika dia memelukku kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang membuat hatiku tidak menentu. Kim Kibum sadar, hanya siwon oppa yang ada dihatiku. Arggh eotthoke, aku benar-benar gila karenanya." Erang Kibum. Dia benar-benar frustasi karna memikirkan itu lalu tiba-tiba datang Kyuhyun menghampirinya. Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya dibanguk samping kibum.

"ada apa denganmu? Kenapa terlihat suram begitu?" tanya kyu.

"aku sedih karna 2 minggu lagi konser siwon oppa, tapi aku tidak bisa nonton. Kau taukan apa alasanya." Bohongnya, bukan itu yang sebenarnya.

"lagi lagi siwon. Aku capek mendengar namanya terus. Bisakah kau tidak menyebutkan namanya bila bicara denganku?" kata Kyuhyun dengan sebal.

"aku lagi tidak mood untuk adu mulut denganmu, jadi baiklah. Aku tidak akan membahasnya. Lalu kenapa kau datang kesini? Bukanya kalau jam istirahat kau lebih senang memnghabiskan waktu dengan PSPmu itu dari pada ngobrol denganku?"

"bukanya aku tidak mau ngobrol denganmu, tapi aku malas. Kau pasti hanya akan membahas namja itu lagi. Hmm sebentar sore kau ada acara?"

"sepertinya tidak. Ada apa?"

"bagaimana kalau sebentar sore kita nonton, aku punya tiket 2. Hitung-hitung menghibur hatimu yang sedang sedih karna tuan choi itu." Ajak kyuhyun dengan senyuman 100 watt.

"baiklah aku ikut." Kata kibum. Sebenarnya tujuan utamaku mau pergi karna aku tidak mau sering bertemu dengan andrew ssi. Tadi pagi saja hanya melihat punggungnya saja aku sudah gugup. Aku benar-benar bingung dengan perasaan ini. Katanya kibum dalam hati.

"kalau begitu aku jemput ya jam 5"

"baiklah"

"sepertinya bel akan berbunyi, kaja kita masuk kelas" kata Kyuhyun sambil berdiri.

Terlihat kyuhyun begitu gembira. Perlahan-lahan Aku akan membuatmu melupakan Choi Siwon bodoh itu Kibum-ah. Kata kyuhyun dalam hatinya.

***** My Idol *****

Terlihat Kibum sedang sibuk mempersiapkan dirinya dikamarnya. Dia terlihat cantik seperti biasanya. Tidak ada dandanan yang tebal, hanya ada dandanan tipis, bedak dan lipglos yang membuat dia terkesan natural.

Ning nong ning nong

Suara bel apartement.

Saat ini Siwon sedang tiduran dengan malasnya disofa sambil menonton.

"Kibum ssi, sepertinya ada orang diluar. Cepat buka pintunya. Suara bel itu sangat berisik, menggangu aku yang sedang nonton." Teriak Siwon

"yack, kau ini. Kan kau yang dekat dengan pintu, kau saja yang buka. Aku lagi sibuk." Balas kibum sambil berteriak dari dalam kamarnya.

Akhirnya dengan malas siwon bangkit dari sofa lalu menuju pintu. Siwon membuka pintu, dan tepat didepan pintu berdiri seorang namja yang cukup tampan.

"nuguseo?" tanya Siwon

"bukankah ini apartemenya Kim Kibum? Aku yakin ini apartemenya." Bukanya membalas, kyuhyun malah bertanya balik.

"ne, benar ini apartemenya. Nuguya?" tanya Siwon sekali lagi

"kau yang siapa? Kenapa berada di apartemenya Kibum? Dan lihat dandananmu terlihat seperti penjahat. Jangan-jangan kau maling?" tanya kyuhyun mulai curiga dan panik

"Kibum-ssi, ada pria bodoh mencarimu" teriak Siwon. Siwon malas bertanya, karna kyuhyun tidak menjawab dan malah bertanya balik. Dan apa-apaan dia mengataka Siwon maling, Siwon benar-benar sebal tapi lagi-lagi dia malas untuk protes.

"bodoh? Kaukatakan aku bodoh. Yack siapa kau sebenarya" tanya Kyuhyun kesal

Siwon tidak menjawabya malah berlalu masuk dan duduk kembali disofa tempatnya tadi sambil kembali menonton acara Tv.

"eh kyu, kau sudah datang? Tunggu sebentar ya." Kata Kibum sambil berjalan menghampiri kyu dengan senyumnya. "aku akan pergi, jadi bila kau ingin makan kau bisa membuatnya sendiri." Kata kibum pada Siwon.

Siwon tidak menjawab, matanya tetap tertuju pada Tv yang menayangkan suatu acara yang Siwon sendiri pun tak tau itu acara apa. Dia hanya pura-pura terlihat fokus pada acara itu, tapi pikiranya melayang kemana-mana.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun sudah pergi. Tak lupa dengan kyuhyun mennggenggam tangan kibum. Tertinggal siwon sendiri di apatement. Dia terlihat kesal ketika melihat kibum tersenyum manis pada tangan mereka yang saling berngenggaman.

"apa-apaan dia, katanya sangat mencintai Siwon, tapi coba lihat sikapnya yang centil pada namja tadi. Ugh sulit dipercaya" kata siwon mulai tidak jelas. Terlihat jelas dia cemburu melihat kibum bersama pria lain. "apa? katanya tadi membuat makananku sendiri. Apa dia tidak punya hati, membiarkanku sendiri disini makan malam dengan ramen sementara dia pergi bersenang-senang dengan namja itu. Bisa-bisanya dia bersenang-senang sementara aku tersiksa dengan perasaanku yang tidak jelas ini. Argh kau benar-benar membuatku gila Kim Kibum." Erang siwon frustasi. Hari itu siwon benar-benar frustasi. Pikiranya terus tertuju pada Kibum yang sedang pergi bersama Kyuhyun. Siwon menuggu Kibum dengan gelisa, karna terlalu lama dan bosan menunggu, akhirnya Siwon ketiduran disofa.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Kyuhyun sedang mengantar Kibum sampai di depan pintu apartemennya.

"kyuhyun-ah, gumawo, sudah mengajakku nonton serta makan malam. Malam ini aku sangat gembira." Ucap Kibum pada kyuhun dengan tersenyum tepat didepan pintu apartemenya.

"haha, seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu karna sudah mau menemaniku." Balas Kyu sambil menatap Kibum dengan senyumannya.

"haha. Sepertinya sudah larut malam, sebaiknya kau cepat pulang lalu tidur supaya kau tidak terlambat kesekolah. Aku juga harus masuk."

"baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Sampai berjumpa di sekolah kibum-ah." Ucap kyuhyun sambil bersiap-siap pergi.

"ne, hati-hati dijalan. Jangan ngubut ya."

"arraseo. Pai pai." Balas Kyuhyun sambil melambaikan tanganya dan berjalan lalu memasuki lift. Didalam lift terlihat kyuhyun sedang tersenyum gembira. Terlihat jelas diwajahnya bahwa dia sedang jatuh cinta. Sebenarnya kyu sudah lama menyukai Kibum, tapi dia tidak berani untuk jujur. Hari ini dia memberanikan diri mengajak Kibum pergi hanya berdua. Dia benar-benar senang, ditambah lagi sedari tadi Kibum sama sekali tidak membicarakan Choi Siwon, namja yang sangat disukai kibum. Kim kibum akan aku pastikan kau melupakan Choi bodo itu, dan akan kubuat kau menjadi miliku. Tekat kyuhyun dalam hati. Kyuhyun sepertinya malam ini akan mimpi indah deh. Kita tinggalkan kyuhyun yang sedang fall in love. Lebih baik kita lihat apa yang terjadi di apartemenya kibum.

Cklek (suara pintu)

Kibum membuka pintu apartemenya dilangkahkan kakinya masuk ke apartemenya. Ketika dia sampai di ruang Tv, dia melihat Siwon sedang tertidur di sofa. "aish, kenapa dia tidur disini." Katanya lalu berjalan mendekati siwon. "andrew-ssi ireonna!" kata kibum sambil membangunkan siwon. Tapi nihil, sudah beberapa kali dia mencoba membangunkannya tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda siwon akan bangun. Kibum mulai kesal, "dasar tukang tidur, terserahlah kalau kau mau tidur disofa, aku tidak perduli." Katanya sebal sambil meninggalkan siwon. Tapi tiba-tiba dia terpikrkan sesuatu dan mendapatkan ide cemerlang menurutnya. Aha, kenapa tidak aku gunakan ini untuk melihat wajahnya. Lagipula sepertinya dia sedang tidur. Aku harus memastikan wajahnya, kalau benar aku jatuh cinta padanya, paling tidak aku harus tau kibum pada dirinya sendiri. Perlahan dia berjalan mendekati Siwon. Dia memposisikan dirinya tepat di depan wajah siwon yang masih tertutupi. Perlahan tanganya diulurkan menyentuh kaca mata yang sedang digunakan siwon. Ketika tanganya sudah hampir menyentuh kacamata tersebut tiba tiba siwon terbangun lalu menagkap tangan Kibum.

"apa yang kau lakukan oeh?" kata siwon sambil bangun dari posisinya lalu melepaskan tangan kibum yang di pegangnya tadi.

"ah i it itu, tadi ada nyamuk diwajahmu." Jawab kibum gugup. Dia takut ketahuaan kalau dia berusaha melihat wajah siwon.

"oh. Yack kau tau ini jam berapa? Kenapa baru pulang, aku lapar." Kata siwon sambil marah-marah. Tapi alasanya marah-marah bukan karena lapar. Tapi karena Kibum pergi dengan Kyuhyun berduaan.

"lapar? Akukan sudah bilang kalau mau makan masak saja sendiri. Tidak usah menungguku, aku akan pulang malam."

"aku malas masak. Kau kan sudah habis bersenang-senang nah sekarang tolong buatkan aku makanan." Pinta siwon sambil memelas.

"sirreo, aku capek. Aku harus tidur sekarang. Aku tidak mau telat ke sekolah besok. Masaklah sendiri. Andrew ssi selamat malam." Kata kibum sambil berjalan meninggalkan siwon. Namun tiba-tiba siwon menahan tanganya.

"jangan pergi dengannya lagi, aku tidak suka melihatnya." Kata siwon pelan.

Kibum menghempaskan tangan siwon dari lenganya.

"sia sahabatku. Kau bukan siapa-siapa untukku, jadi kau tidak berhan melarangku pergi dengannya." Kta kibum dengan sinis lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Sebenarnya tadi dia mau memasakkanya, tapi dia telalu gugup menghadapi siwon. Apalagi tadi dia hampir tertangkap basah ketika hendak membuka penyamaran siwon. Dan kibum tampak berfikir."apaan-apaan dia, sudah seenaknya membuat aku gugup, lalu apa maksudnya tadi? Merangku pergi dengan Kyuhyun. Dasar aneh." Gumam kibum.

Diluar terlihat siwon sedang kesal. Dia langung melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kamarnya. Di dalam kamar dia langung melepaskan semua alat penyamarannya. Setelah semuanya lepas direbahkan tubuhnya ke kasur. Apa-apaan dia, karena pria itu dia menelantarkanku. Aissh, aku tadinya lapar, tapi sekarang sudah kenyang karena kesal. dan ada apa dengan mu tadi siwon, kenapa seenaknya melarangnya pergi dengan namja itu. Aiissh untung dia bodoh, jadi dia tidak tau kalau aku itu sebenarnya cemburu dengan namja itu. Choi Siwon, bisa-bisanya kau jatuh cinta pada gadis seperti itu. Kau benar-benar sudah gila. Aish, lebih baik aku tidur sajalah. Kata siwon pada dirinya. Ditariknya selimutt menutupi badannya, lalu perlahan memejamkan matanya.

Keesokan harinya.

Kibum POV

Aku mempersiapkan diri untuk kesekolah, seragam, sepatu rambut dan wajah. Hmm semuanya sdh rapi. Kulangkahkan kaki keluar kamar. Terlihat masih sepi, sepertinya andwre ssi belum bangun. Sebaiknya aku bergegas kesekolah, sebelum dia bangun. Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Setiap bertemu denganya membuat perasaanku tidak menentu. Aku takut, terlalu sering bertemu denganya hanya membuat aku goyah. Aku benar-benar gila, masa aku jatuh cinta terhadap namja yang wajahnya pun aku tidak tau. Aku harus menghindarinya. Iya benar menghindarinya. Lebih baik cepat pergi sebelum dia bangun.

Sesampainya di sekolah, aku dikejutkan dengan pemandangan yang tidak seperti biasanya. Coba lihat Cho Kyuhyun sekarang ini. Biasanya hal yang dia lakukan adalah kencan bersama 'pacarnya' alias PSP. Tapi hari ini beda, dia hanya duduk dikursinya sambil tersenyum manis. Ini tidak seperti Kyuhyun yang biasanya. Biasanya dia akan mengisi waktu luang menunggu bel mulai pelajaran dengan bermain game di PSPnya. Dia itu sosok namja yang tidak bisa lepas dengan PSP. Tapi pagi ini, dia kemanakan PSPnya.

"wow, Cho Kyuhyun, tidak biasanya kau hanya duduk diam tersenyum seperti itu. Biasanya kau sibuk dengan PSPmu itu. Kau kemanakan PSPmu itu oeh?" tanyaku sambil menduduki bangku disebelah kyuhyun.

"PSP? Oh aku tinggalkan dirumah."

"mwo? Bukanya kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa PSP jelekmu itu?"

"ani, buktinya aku sekarang hidup kok tanpa PSP itu. Lagipula kau kan selalu marah setiap kali aku hanya sibuk dengan PSPku." Jawabnya memandangku dengan senyuman yang cukup aneh kelihatanya.

"iya benar. Baguslah kalau begitu. Kau tau aku sangat membencimu setiap kali kau larut dengan PSPmu itu. Kau tidak pernah mendengarkanku bicara kalau kau sudah bersama dengan PSPmu itu."

"hahaha mianhae. Tapi mulai sekarang aku akan selalu mendengarkan ceritamu, kecuali cerita mengenai…." Kata kyuhyun tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"iya aku tau siapa yang kau maksud. Lagipula aku tidak akan membahasnya denganmu, karena aku tau kau tidak menyukainya walaupun sampai sekarang aku tidak tau alasanmu membencinya."

"suatu saat nanti kau akan tau alasanku membencinya. Eh ngomong-ngomong sepulang sekolah ini aku mau pergi jalan-jalan ditaman bermain yang baru buka kemarin. Aku ingin kesana tapi aku tidak suka pergi sendirian. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku?"

Sepertinya tawaran kyuhyun boleh juga. Akukan lagi menghindar dari andrew.

"baiklah, aku ikut denganmu."

"oh yah, mengenai namja kemarin itu, dia yang menyewa kamar di apartemenmu kan?"

"ne, wae?"

"dia terlihat aneh, seperti seorang penjahat. Aku takut kalau kau kenapa-kenapa."

"dia orang baik kok walaupun penampilanya seperti itu." Jawabku senormal mungkin. "sudah, tidak usah membahasnya." Kataku. Hanya membahasnya saja sudah membuat jantungku berdedak cepat.

Kring kring kring bunyi bel pertanda masuk. Hari ini kami belajar seperti biasanya, tidak ada yang berbeda kecuali kyuhyun yang sikapnya berubah manis tidak seperti kemari-kemarin.

Ketika pulang sekolah aku dan kyuhyun pergi ke taman bermain. Disini cukup ramai juga. Kami mencoba berbagai jenis permainan yang ada. Coba lihat Kyuhyun sekarang ini, tadi dia memaksaku menaiki wahana permainan roller coster (benar gak begitu tulisannya), tapi sekarang setelah antri begitu panjang menunggu giliran eh dia malah gak mau naik. Ekspresi ketakutannya benar-benar lucu. Setelah dipikir-pikir lebih baik tidak usah naik itu, kasian juga liat Kyuhyun ketakutan seperti itu. Akhirnya kami mencoba wahana yang gak terlalu eksrtim.

Kerna terlalu asik bermain berbagai wahana tidak terasa jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam. Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk pulang. Kyuhyun mengantarku pulang dengan motornya.

Author POV

Di beranda sebuah apartement yang terletak di lantai 6 seorang namja bertubuh tegap terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang dengan gelisanya. Tidak ada dandanan mencolok seperti biasanya. Dia menggunakan piyama tidurnya tapi tanpa alat penyamaranya seperti biasanya. "aiish, ini sudah jam 8 malam. Kenapa dia belum pulang sekolah. Mana ada orang sekolah sampai jam segini. Jangan-jangan ada orang jahat menculiknya? Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Mana ada orang mau menculik yeoja galak seperti dirinya. Yang ada penculiknya yang ketakutan bukan dia. Atau janga-jangan dia mengalami kecelakaan. Kalau sampai itu terjadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?Aiishh, dia benar-benar membuatku gelisah." Kata siwon entah pada siapa. Raut wajahnya terlihat kuatir.

Tiba-tiba dari bawah ada sebuah motor besar yang dinaiki oleh 2 orang, namja dan yeoja menggunakan baju seragam senior high school. Itu adalah Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Kibum turun dari motornya, dibuknya helm yang dikenakanya.

"gomawo. Hari ini aku sunguh senang. Ini helmmu." Kata kibum sambil menyerahkan helm yang digunakannya pada Kyuhyun.

"aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu. Seandainya tidak ada kau yang menemaniku hari ini, pasti akan membosankan." Kata kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lembut lalu mengambil helm dari tangan kibum.

"baiklah. Ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau pulang lalu istirahat."

"arra, Kibum-ah aku pulang dulu yah. Sebaiknya kau masuk saja. Aku akan pergi kalau kau sudah masuk. Aku ingin melihatmu masuk." Katanya sambil mengacak rambut Kibum.

"hahaha baiklah. Aku masuk dulu. Hati-hati dijalan ya. Jangan ngebut ya. Sampai ketemu disekolah besok." Kata kibum sambil berjalan masuk gedung apartementnya."

"selamat tidur Kibum-ah. Semoga mimpi indah." Kata Kyuhyun sambil berteriak lalu mulai menyalakan motornya dan berlalu dari gedung apartement kibum.

Tanpa mereka sadari sedari tadi ada seorang namja yeng memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan geramnya. Choi Siwon, terlihat sanga geram. Diramasnya besi pembatas balkon . Choi Kibum aku sudah melarangmu pergi dengan namja itu, tapi kau tidak mendegarkanku. kata siwon didalam hatinya.

Cklek suara pintu terbuka. Terlihat suasana apartemen yang begitu gelap.

"andrew ssi, kau dimana?" tanya kibum dalam keadaan gelap

"….." tak ada jawaban dari siwon.

"kamana dia ya? Kenapa dia tidak menyalakan lampu apartement. Jangan-jangan dia ketiduran atau sedang pergi keluar. Sebaiknya aku nyalakan lampunya dulu." Kata kibum pada dirinya sendiri karna tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari siwon tadi. Dilangkahkan kaki menuju saklar lampu namun langkahnya.

"jangan nyalakan lampunya. Biarkan seperti ini." Kata siwon dalam kegelapan.

"andrew ssi? Kau ada disini? Kenapa tadi tidak menjawab panggilanku? Kenapa tidak menyalahkan lampu?" tanya kibum.

"biarkan gelap seperti ini. Ini lebih baik bagiku. Jangan nyalakan lampunya!" pinta siwon dengan nada serius.

"lebih baik? Lebih baik apanya? Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun. Aku akan menyalakan lampunya." Kata kibum lalu berjalan pergi melangkahkan kakiknya hendak menyalakan lampu lagi. Tapi tiba-tiba siwon memeluknya dari belakang.

Hening

Deg

Deg

Deg

suara jantung kibum berdetak dengan cepat. Otaknya terasa berjalan lambat. Pikiranya kosong. Dia bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya dalam situasi seperti ini.

"jangan bergerak. Ku mohon. Biarkan seperti ini dulu." Lirih siwon

Kibum masih belum bisa menjawab, dalam hatinya ingin berkata iya, tidak masalah. Tapi lidahnya terasa kelu untuk mengucapkannya. Dia masih terlalu shock dengan perlakukan siwpon yang tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"hmm." Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya.

"kenapa kau tidak mendengarkanku?" tanya siwon masih dengan posisi memeluk kibum dari belakang.

"tidak mendengarkanmu? Maksudnya?" tanya kibum tidak mengerti.

"kenapa kau masih keluar dengan namja itu, aku sudah melarangnya. Tapi kau tidak mendengarkanku." Kata siwon sambil, melepaskan tanganya yang melingkar dileher kibum. Ada perasaan tidak rela ketika dia melepaskan tengannya.

Disisi lain kibum juga merasa tidak rela ketika siwon melepaskan pelukanya. Lalu perlahan kibum berbalik menghadap siwon.

"maksudmu Kyuhyun? Dia sahabatku, dan aku rasa kau tidak berhak untuk melarangku pergi keluar dengannya. Kata kibum dengan sinis sambil menatap wajah siwon yang tidak tertutupi benda apapun. Tapi kibum tetap tidak bisa melihat wajah siwon yang sebenarnya dengan jelas karna minimnya cahaya dalam apartemennya.

"pokoknya jangan pergi dengannya. Aku tidak suka." Kata siwon tidak kalah sinisnya.

"apa alasanya kau tidak menyukainya? Berikan aku alasan yang jelas!" pinta kibum mulai terpancing emosinya

"AKU TIDAK MENYUKAINYA. Tidak perlu alasan mengapa aku tidak menyukainya. AKU HANYA TIDAK MENYUKAINYA." Kata siwon setengah berteriak.

"MWO? Kau berteriak kearahku? Kau pikir dirimu siapa? INGAT, KAU ORANG ASING BAGIKU. Kau bukan siapa-siapa. Kau tidak berhak mengaturku. Kau hanya seseorang yang menyewa kamar di apartemenku. Kau tidak berhak mengatu hidupku. Lebih baik kau …. hmppp hmppp" ucapan kibum terpotong karena tiba-tiba siwon mendekati kibum lalu menciumnya.

TBC

Hohohoh putus ditengah jalan.

Mianhae kalau alur di chap ini agak kecepetan. Ketika membuat ff ini, tiba-tiba aku kehilangan feel. Akhirnya aku putuskan membaca kembali chap 1 dan 2 berulang. Lagipula ff ini aku buat disela-sela waktu luangku yang sangat minim. Aku benar-benar sibuk 2 sampai 3 bulan kedepan. Jadi untuk chap berikutnya aku gak janji bisa update kilat. Tapi aku akan usahakan di sela-sela waktu luangku untuk membuat chapter berikutnya.

Pingin balas satu-satu review dari kalian,, tapi sayang gak sempat.

Oh iya, buat yang nanya apa versi awal dari ni ff castnya KyuMin. Minanhae, bukan.

Sekali lagi mind to review?

1 review dari kalian menambah semangatku untuk membuat chap berikutnya.

gamsahamida


End file.
